Vacuum cleaners can include a wiper blade or strip brush mounted adjacent to a suction nozzle opening for collecting dirt and debris, in addition to a main agitator, such as a rotatable brushroll. In some cases, the wiper blade or strip brush can be pivotally mounted to the nozzle housing for pivotal movement relative to the nozzle housing. Some vacuum cleaners can also include a mechanism for raising or lowering the agitator relative to the surface to be cleaned, which can simultaneously raise or lower the wiper blade or strip brush relative to the surface to be cleaned.